Titan 309
Titan 309 is a protagonist in The MC Story introduced in Season Five. He led Trock, Gold and Red on a mission to eliminate the three on his hitlist: Mob Destructor, Frost and Anfinious. When trying to eliminate the final, Anfinious, he finds himself fatally injured by his own target. With death inevitable, he enlists the other three to kill him, for the good of the server. Then, Titan dies. In Revelations, Owner revives him. He reappears in Season Six to help Trock, Red and Gold again, against Virtis. Biography Titan was once a regular player on Owner's server prior to Season One and was friendly with Calious and Owner. Since then, he has gone his own way and only occassionally visits the server. Owner calls his for help to eliminate Mob Destructor, Frost and Anfinious during Season Five, during which he teams up with Trock, Gold and Red. After killing Mob Destructor and Frost, Titan is killed by Anfinious but is avenged by Trock, and Owner returns to the server, after which Titan leaves again. After the events of Season Five, Titan went on to join Anti Virtis and reunited with Trock in the Season Six episode Betrayal, and once again joined up with Red and Gold in defeating Mob Destructor and fighting Virtis. He gets his operating powers back after Outage. Titan returns in Season 2 of Virtis Tales in The Truth Arc, being hired by Owner to take care of Mob Destructor during the events of Season Five. He is shown leaving the server after Revelations. He goes on to join Anti Virtis after the events of Formation and joins Owner's server during Season Six of The MC Story. He attempts to find the others, and asks Razer63 for help, making a deal to help each other. Razer63 attempts to kill Titan 309 after helping him reach the obsidian bunker with the operating supplies, at the same time Trock fights Mob Destructor inside it during the events of Betrayal. Titan overpowers Razer and kills him, looting his diamond pickaxe in order to breach the bunker and reunite with Trock. When Virtis joined the server, he informed Anti Virtis of their presence, which eventually led to Anti Virtis tracking Yldir after some help from Joseph Forrest. After Virtis are stopped, and the server is eventually restored, Titan leaves again. Personality Though once a regular player, he has become somewhat of an "agent", as evidenced when Owner hires him to eliminate the chosen three in Season Five. He also works with Anti Virtis, showing he isn't a regular player anymore and does his own thing, which, on two occasions has wound him up on Owner's server. Although he isn't as invested in the server as much as the others due to being more introverted, he is still good friends with the main crew, most notably Trock, as well as Gold and Red as he fought alongside them, Calious as they were once friends, and Owner as he is the owner of the server. He isn't well affiliated with Friendly as these two haven't been seen interacting. He also has never met Perfume Crandy. Promotional image In another promotional image released after Factioned, a first person view of Trock is seen holding a torn piece of paper, showing what appears to be Titan stabbed in the back and through his chestplate. This turned out to be his death in The Third Target, and was killed by Anfinious in the trap room of a desert pyramid. Deaths First - The Third Target While hunting Anfinious, Titan accidentally falls into a pyramid trap, the explosion knocking him off guard allowing Anfinious to sneak up behind him and stab him. Category:Characters